Highschool Bliss
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: I am preppy I am sporty I am so scholarly, I am just fun--I am just kidding. This is the high school year of ME, Ino Yamanaka what I would've been like if I wasn't so materialistic. Brace yourself. A challenge to actually turn "popular"? Smile gag smile!
1. Chapter 1

**_My Glass Heart_**

**_Summary: _I am preppy I am sporty I am so scholarly, I am just fun--I am just kidding. This is the high school year of ME, Ino Yamanaka what I would've been like if I wasn't so materialistic. Brace yourself.**

Chapter one: Transparency

February 1st 2013

7:08

**_*sigh* You like my bold, italicize, and underlined start? Well yeah, I couldn't think of anything better. Great now I'm sounding like Shikamaru. Speaking of him, I had to pry him from my new diary yesterday. He was taking A.P English IV last year in Sophomore year, and they let him quit English after his A+ in the class, that and Math. Ugh! Lucky, how do people get A's in those classes? Any way, so he had the free period to just write analytical things of me that annoy him. The list was pretty long, and surprising, who knew that when girls burp after every slurp of their icee cola, lemon, Hi-C, Caprisun drink that boys would find it angrily irritating. _**

Sakura Haruno. Growl. You can't see me but, I'm definitely pulling my hair too hard. I don't know why but whenever I'm angry she's usually the main cause of it. She's just gaah! Ino work on your frustration, and 3rd person tendency in speech. Do you believe it, Oka-sensei actually gave me minus 15 out of 40 for just talking in 3rd person? Apparently that was annoying, that and I kept correcting myself too much.

Valentines Day.

Hmm...personally that holiday derives no specific feeling out of me, I'm not the divided type, people who either love it or abhor it, I'm in the middle I think. Get use to my personal opinion on things, randomly. Anyway, this is my interestingly boring life.

**_ --end._**

No P.O.V:

Ino dragged her swirly chair away from her laptop, cracking her knuckles in a stretch.

"Yup, that's good." She said before going back and erasing the whole thing, kicking her Pikachu pillow and then diving to apologize for such reckless behavior.

"Ino (middle name) Yamanaka! Do I hear noise? I better not, because you know Histrocol, _especially _that it tends to make _you_ act weird!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"I looovee your emphasis on 'you' mom, ya just know how to make a girl feel _real_ special and all warm-like inside!" She retorted, her mom dropped the empty can of soup in her hand.

"Well, _sorry_ it's just that you know that I don't approve of your....**different** lifestyle. See, when I was your age, I was a cheerleader, I did gymnastics, volleyball, soccer, debating, heck even _almost_ did something with a teacher once for an A. But you, now you hang out with those, _people_ who _boardskate_, ice-cream devourers who just can't seem but to _not_ help themselves in whatever is in the house. Your one friend Miko ate the red rice bean _casserole _that your father made when I was in Hawaii (grimace on both her part and Ino's). Come on, at least _try to joooinnn aaaa spppoooorrtttt_." Ino's mother said, the last part only in Ino's head was slow and fuzzy.

"A sport? A _sport. _A sport is a team action that involves physical activity, hand eye coordination, and strategy right? Weelll, using the T.V, listening to music, and using the computer uses those things too. And I even joined the _Remote Finding is a Sport_ group on Facebook so that makes me apart of a collaboration right?" Ino tried. "And only 3 of my friends actually _can_ and _do_ skateboarding. I hang out with the normals, the snowjocks (snowboarding, skiing, ect) and the Bratz look alike. I just don't go as far as the "Barbies" or the "My Scenes"." Ino concluded triumphly.

"Well then. Bring the Bratz & the snowjocks over here, then you won't here it anymore." Ino's mother said.

Correction to Ino's statement before:

"And only 14 of my friends skateboard, I hang out with the music (band) _Freshman _and mistaken musicians want to be's, one swim friend, animal activists who are more 60's and 70's. I just don't go up higher than the emos' sorry."

"Okay, since they're really busy though, I think I can squeeze 'em in before Valentine's Day." Ino said loudly.

Mission Some What Possible: Get 3rd level populars and Snowjock friends.

February 2nd: At school- Ino's P.O.V:

If your wondering why I have a combo of milkshakes, raw and cold might I add milk and water, banana slices, peanut butter, jelly, bagel bits, and super hot pizzas all over my face, it's because I was dumb enough to do this--

"Hey guys." I said sitting in with my regular friends. More than half of them smiled warmly, besides the ones who usually don't smile.

"Yeah, um....see, I kind of told my mom, I was friends with like the Bratz and the Snow Jocks." That got me tons of names that I don't think I'd very much like to recall.

Present-

Yeaahh...never doing that again. None the less, I was glad I didn't wear my new clothes or my make-up just yet. My trusty friends whom, were excited more of the mission than the deception, Tenten and Temari came with me to the bathroom.

There are 3 levels of popular girls at Tano No Kara Kanoha High,

1st the number 1 most popular, who are so very envied and wanted most by all as friends---the Barbies

2nd the number 2 most popular, who are still envied, but not equally, the very popular---My Scenes

3rd the number 3 most popular, who are more like Polly Pockets and the largest group, most tolerable--The Bratz

Yup, and I'm about to join 'em.

Wish me luck!

A/N: Next time will be better, thanks for reading!!


	2. Oh, Bliss

**_Highschool Bliss_**

Chapter 2: Oh, "bliss"

Sasuke Uchiha. Also known as Jerk-ske strictly to me. He gave me the first dirty look of the evening as I sat down at _his table_. Yeah, I guess if I were sitting in his favorite seat--_sure_ it would've been rude on my part.

"Get up, Yamanka." He said coldly, for a second I thought he was going to pull out mace or something. Gosh, why does everyone think I'm so violent? Anyway, I laugh the girliest laugh my voice could muster. A rather high one that probably shocked _and_ scared him a bit. Nope, he just pulled out disinfectant. You would think a table full of Snow-sporters would accept me, and not be so germ freaky. Hmm...you would think.

"Hear me out, boy." I clumsly say, I often call Shikamaru "boy" so it was a given I was bound to mess up. Everyone looked at me as if I had spoken backwards pig latin. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, please listen." I beg bouncing a bit, if it counted for much. Sasuke's eyebrow rose in interest.

"Good, thanks." I smiled. I checked the mirror I had recently bought the night before and attached to my backpack. I switched my sea of blues, greens, and purples, and a little black eyeshadow to a monsterous ocean of pink and white. My whatever style of big sweaters and skinny jeans, turned into skirts and tangtops, I even had the breasts to pull it off. Though, many people were giving me great approval and smiles I still managed to get death glares from my (for now) former table. Temari and Tenten couldn't come with me but they were coaching me behind the scenes. They're good at deception, and I'm good at pulling looks off.

"Okay, so I went to a snow boarding place down by Hikotoku Town, and fell in _love_ with the sport. My own mother threatened to cut off my legs and drag me home kickin' and screaming! So, even though, I know I don't _personally_ fit in with you guys. I just thought you could give me pointers, tips, and what not...since your experts." I say truthfully, I _did_ go snowboarding and replace mother with friend and you got it. I butter them up with heavy batting of my mascara soaked eyelashes.

"Get a tutor Yamanaka." Sasuke said, obviously the leader of the group.

"No way! Ino's kicking it free with us. Those wanna-be's she might go to will probably steer her in the wrong direction to make sure she's no threat." Naruto said, taking my hands, I felt like he was making me his daughter. I loved Naruto before and now I just love him even more. I just want to kiss those whiskers-- ndividually even! Because...they agreed.

One team down, the next hardest to go.

I was walking down the hall from Physics I, and to my "surprise", Sakura had something to say to me.

"Hey, Ino, I saw you with my boyfriend today." She said in her slurry nonsense voice. Everyone disagrees, but I think its because I dislike her personality so deeply that it actually sounds like that in my head.

"Boyfriend? Who?" I ask "innocently" making sure to open my mouth in the slightest after speaking and batting my lashes, which I think are going to run any minute at all the liquid that Tenten put on it. Who do you think taught Sakura how to act like you don't know what's going on?

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said proudly, pumping her breasts up and flipping her hair unto one shoulder.

"Really? Why? He's so mean to me." I say sadly, "Ino doesn't like him." I say drooping my head hoping she'll just think she's superior and I'm weird and walk away. Cooorrreeccctttioon...

"I don't care. Don't sit at his table." She said stepping close up to me. I don't know why but when people do that, it makes me do this-

I grabbed her chin and forced her face close to mine. "Don't you ever, step up to me like that, and don't you **dare** tell Ino Yamanaka what to do." I say in 3rd person yet again. She's not that fazed, she just stares trying to make a glare, but mine was so passionate that she eventually adverted them.

"Bye Sakura." I smile fakely, literally having gaging reflexes after she turned her back and walked to her friends. About to talk about me I presume. Oh, great, _now_ I'm right.

"Hey, you, piggy, come here now." One of her lackys said to me, the one with purple and gray hair, ugh...Miko Yurotoshi.

"Yeah, Grandma?" I say without hesistation. Good one, Ino. She makes a horrified look and glances at the mirror.

Weakness: Self-conscious.

"Didn't you know, hon? Your dye is running a bit too long, sweetie. I could do it for you, I know this great product it just might help stop those mean comments about your hair that I hear so very often." I say right on the mark with my analysis. Now _that_ is a perk from being besties with Shikamaru. She's silent as a mouse, she keeps looking in the mirror, then puts her hair up to put a wool hat over it.

"Thanks Ino." She says, much to Sakura's dismay, Sakura just smiles at me.

"So, Valentines Day is coming up. Who are you going to the dance with?" She said all know-it-all-like.

"I don't know, but you don't know what it is like for me when so many guys ask me out, and I have to chose. Some of them are your boyfriends who secretly just _loovvee_ girls like me. You know, like Sasuke. But, your not really dating him, are you? Hmm...funny. He didn't meantion you one bit." I say turning on my heel and walking away. I turn around to see her mad face and just wave

"Don't worry about it, your cute any guy'll date you!" I say sweetly. Now, I really gag.

Home:

I fall unto my bed with a huge sigh...its not easy nor rewarding or happy being mean. I feel all mushy inside. I'm just not that kind of girl who'll think all the time before she says something mean.

Oh, LORD, please oh, please forgive me!

"Yo! Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo. Yo, yo, yo? Yo yo. Yo, yo, yo yo yo yo yo. Word." My mother says. She's got me rolling on the laughing. That's probably God's way of saying "okay".

"Mom....what are you doing?" I say wiping a tear from my right eye.

"You boyfriend called today." She said teasingly. I look as if she said my Dad got me the newest Mercedes all of his own money, free gas, and no payback. Yeah, thats a 1 out of a 100 type of chance.

"Just who exactly is my "boyfriend", mom?" I quote with my hands.

"Naruto!" She said before playing back the call, my mom records calls, because she's--well, she's kind of--hmm...she's just _mom_ I guess.

"Hello?" She says in her high sophisticated voice.

"Hello? Hello, how are you is this the Yamanaka residence?" Naruto asked politely.

"You seem a little too young, and nice to be a bill collector, so who is this might I please ask?" Mom says. I cringe at the word bill collector, it reminds me of all the bill I have to pay, and that my mom cracked that joke, which she embarrassingly laughed loudly to both now and before.

Naruto politely laughs too. I'm starting to notice how he hasn't said "yo" once. I guess it was my mom trying to act "young" and _freesshh._

"Ohhh...good one. Any way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and your daughter is my friend. See, I snowboard and I was wondering if she wanted to go to the Hinokauri Town Snow Place this Saturday...please?" He says polietly.

Mom starts _screaming_, and _bawling_, and _praising GOD_.

Oh, My, **_Gosh_**.

"You did not! Mom your so embarrassing!" I yell throughing everything in sight. And she's crying and jumping and praising GOD right now again.

8:30 p.m:

I didn't want to seem too eager to call back Naruto so I waited 5 hours.

"Hey, Naruto?" I say, nervously.

"Yup." He answers with a smile, I can just tell, I know him.

"Yes, a thousand times yes, I would like so totally love to go snowboarding with you!" I say like the types of girls that he likes.

"Alright, cool." He said still probably smiling, give or take. He started to say something but stopped.

"Is Sakura okay? I mean she was **_rrrreeeeaallllyyyy _**grilling Sasuke today after school. She was yelling so incoherently I only got a few stuff out, and your name was one of them. He's really mad at you. In fact, he says you shouldn't sit with us anymore, and a whole bunch of other stuff that might make you cry. I barley got out alive after telling him I was planning to help you this weekend. He punched me pretty hard in the face, so I guess now I _had_ to ask you or it would have been for nought do you get me?" He said in his cute voice. I melted in a mixture of sadness and pleasure of his deep voice.

"Right." I half laugh, he laughed to.

"He's just going to have to get use to you is all. Because everyone else seems to really like you." Naruto said, that made my day finish on a high note. That made me smile to sleep.

Lunch February 2nd 2013:

Maaannnn, did I get an earful, my ears are _still_ ringing. One new name for Sasuke...

Whipped-ske, or better yet Sasuke whipped Uchiha.

Whipped: A person; namely of the male variety, defending one's spouse or love interest to a noticable and reoccurent extent in an altercation; the absolute puppy love obedience of that speacial someone, keeping up mildly to severely emotionally one the love interest's daily life.

"So with that said, Ino Yamanaka you are no longer welcomed." Sasuke Uchiha said as if he had a gravel to finalize it. Many blurted out comments and sounds of short disapproval was made. I smiled.

"No fair." I said before getting up. "No fair? No fair--Ino Yamanaka--" Sasuke started on his rant of "how dare you mess with my life and _think_ you are going to get off without a scratch?" speech.

I sigh after the 20 minutes of embarrasement was over.

"I am deeply sorry, she had it coming though, she got in my face and I wasn't lying you weren't talking about her at all during lunch yesturday it was mostly Snowboarding, skiing, or something of that nature discussed yesturday. Either way, if I did anything to hurt you I apologize, though honestly that is what I said." I said pouting and trying to look my saddest and near tears face.

Bulls eye! He took it hook, line and sinker.

"Look, Ino I'm sorry." He breathed out, obviously distressed by his running through of his hair.

"Honestly, no problems no hard feelings." I say turning to leave slowly and dramatically in case it took him a while. ***smirk*** It didn't take him less than 3 seconds.

"Ino, wait, please I insist you stay." He said obviously swallowing alot of pride.

**Lovely.**

Tonight it was Sasuke whom I was talking to over the phone with, until....my alarm rang to go for school. Aw man when my parents see that bill. Crap, I guess the newest IphoneXG3002 will have to wait.

Oh, and

Dear Diary.

I Ino Yamanka am **_sure_** I love Sasuke Uchiha.

-end.

Ahhh....Valentine's Day I smile to you and Thank GOD that your a holiday.

A/N: Sorry I didn't but the heartbreakingly sexy phone call in there, or at least it would have been if I really wanted it to. Thanks for reading! Review please I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Love, from me to you

SnowyWolfe

God Bless.


	3. Oh, those spoiled, BRATZ

**_Highschool Bliss_**

Chapter 3: Gosh, those spoiled--**_Bratz_**

**_Lunch-_**

"Yeah, no lie, honest! He totally asked her out, mhmm, that is totally like what I said. I mean she's beautiful but him and **_her_**. That's like Neji and--" One of the tall Bratz said gossiping, stopping right when I came into the picture.

"**_Can I help you_**?" The snottiest of the Bratz Mini Tikudo said chewing her gum in disdain as she looked me up and down.

"I like, **_can't_** believe I was friends with the people I was before. So I thought I could get a make over into the girl I've always wanted to be, and with you guys!" I said, smiling as if it would save my twitching of the mouth and my right eye. They burst into laughter, I joined in too, wow. Never seen a group of people stop laughing so fast. I always thought that the Bratz were okay, not mean and possibly even **_nice_**. They seemed like it to each other. But, I guess...

*splash* not...I look down, nice choice of drink (coco-cola) at least it matches my new sweater, the cashmere kind that literally takes months to order and dye the expensive kind.

"That'll be $56. 85." The dean said right behind me.

"Taru-Sama, that won't be necessary, I'll just be on my way." I said trying to turn, she only turned me back right were I was standing.

"I have that same sweater, my husband couldn't find a great Christmas gift this last year, so I bought it." She smiled to me, everyone likes her, everyone who had a nice heart and all. So its only my guess that the jocks, the Barbies, and the My Scenes don't like her, and yeah...the Bratz.

"Since you care so much Taru-Sama, I think Ino will love that sweater even more, now that you'll remburse her." Mini said just like the smart-ass I knew she would try to be.

"Hmm...clever. Maybe your parents would **_love _**to see an early view of that report card of yours. I'll mail it personally." Taru-sama said knowingly. Without fail, Mini was in her purse digging out hand fulls of bills, smiling and giggling trying to get back on Taru-sama's good side again.

"That's what I thought. Here, Ino." She said immediately giving me the cash. I blushed, I felt so embarrased. Luckily my newest knight and shining armor was right there.

"Ino, why aren't you sitting with us?" Sasuke asked quietly to me. Not quietly enough.

"Because she can't **_believe_** she was hanging out with you guys before. Isn't that right Ino-chan?" Mini said as fast as a jack rabbit.

Sasuke didn't look at me, he didn't even look angry, "Well are you sitting with us or not?" he simply said as if Mini was non-existant. I for one was shocked, Mini only rolled her eyes.

Snowjocks Table-

"Thanks for the double save." I breathed setting my things down.

"Save? Oh, no. You owe me sixteen prelaps down Forturter Hill for your comment." Sasuke said.

"I didn't mean you guys, honestly. I meant my first friends, they kind of shun me now except for a few of them, and that doesn't feel good you know?" I said trying to have a heart to heart.

"Just in case your lying." Sasuke smirked to me actually winking, man this guys really loves to punish people doesn't he?

"So..." Naruto started, before giving me tons of tips.

"Excuse me, please. But, Ino may I have a word with you?" Sakura said politely even bending her knees a bit to show her girliness. I bit my tongue and made a pretty embarrasing face. "Sure." I said after getting the approval from my new "group".

Out of sight-

Sakura slammed me against the locker. "Seriously, you just don't learn. You were doing just fine today with me, up until you went with my boyfriend to his table. Fair warning, lay off. Got it? Look, I don't even care about what you did to our sister table, just make sure you stay there. I already mended what happened, **_you _**don't go anywhere got it?" Sakura asked. I nodded my head yes.

"But, see the thing is, I don't like him like that. There's a Tournament coming up and all I needed was a few days of pointers and tips." I lied, man I got to stop making lying a such a hobby!

"Right. Well, once that Tournament is over, I trust you'll be back with your friends." Sakura smiled to me, I smiled back nodding like crazy. I was half glad she didn't catch my sarcasm.

"Okay. Good bye, Ino-chan, love ya!" Sakura said once she saw Temari coming up. Temari smiled to me, and once Sakura left she honestly had throw-up in her mouth, like Temari would, she just turned and spit it into the garbage.

"Ew." I laughed, it was nice being around with whom I'm most comfortable with. "Tenten saw the Cola Spill and almost jumped over tables in a rage of fury. I held her back though, you can thank me by coming to my after mall-bash." Temari said. I froze.

"Honey, how is that even a question? I love your shopping mall after parties!" I squeal, happy to finally be shopping for non-preppy clothes.

The Mall--

Ahhh...my home away from home. Temari's house. The pre-mall party. It was just us 3 since our other friends bailed when they heard I was invited. I wanted it this way. I was spilling all the details of my life so far to them.

"Really? Ugh. Torturous, anyway guess who asked me to the Winter Dance?" Tenten said all intense and girl-y, oh no what happened to tomboy Tenten, I didn't let my emerging tears get to me. "Who, Neji?" I said all excited forcing myself to remain in tune with their energy.

"How did you know? I don't recall telling you." Tenten said, not smiling anymore. Temari made a ghost-like sound laughing, "Those preps rub off their weird snow tricks on you?" She joked. It wasn't funny in the least. To us, preps are like chicken pox.

"The snow jocks are not preps in the _least_." I say in their defense. Tenten and Temari looked at each other. "All right." They said.

I guess I'll stop here...

Just Kidding!!!

Dear Diary,

I'm so glad, that I didn't run into any of my "new" "friends" today at the mall. Temari and Tenten are out of it sleeping, its 7 am. We flirted with older senior guys at the Pretzel stand yesterday--well they did, I just talked to Sasuke the whole time over the phone. At the after mall, Temari asked me a good yet equally scary question:

"When are you going to come clean?". Wow, I didn't even think of that yet. Might as well tell Sakura at least the truth, and Sasuke I owe him that much, definitely Naruto as well, but easier said than done. My mother would probably be the easiest one to tell the truth to. I think today will be good, I don't have much to lose any way. I was tired of not being myself. And Tenten and Temari already told my old group like 3 times already, slowly some of them are coming back to me. Wish me luck!

Sincerely,

Ino Y.

February 4th 2013.

Home:

"Ino (middle name) Yamanaka! $250 is how much you owe this family for that phone bill of yours! Boyfriend or not--" My dad said after the quietest breakfast we've had in a while. The calm before the storm was over seemingly until my mom cut in.

"Honey, it was a call from her new friends. Sasuke and Naruto, honey they do sports snow sports! They're popular I can tell. Ohh! Yes! Good job Ino. Don't worry about the bills you just keep getting friends. You know Inoichi she just might become a cheerleader after all!" Mom smiled.

"Yeah, she might just make me broke after all." Dad mumbled.

"Take that back! Or she'll start worrying about not being able to talk to her friends, you'll jinx us or something--just take it back!" Mom said,

"Fine, fine I take it back sweetie." Dad said trying to resolve it. Mom put on that subconscious victory smug smile, before things got weird I excused myself.

Oh, boy. Now maybe my mom will be the hardest one to tell.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Lots of love. Please review~!


End file.
